A Lovely Poem
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Its valentines day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person. Chapter 25 is here! Story compete!
1. Beginnig A New Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI. In this chapter I do own the poem.**

Spoilers: None 

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Chapter Summary: Catherine has to deal with hearing about everyone's dates, even Sara's, until she returns to her office where a gift awaits her.**

**Raiting: M**

Catherine closed the file to the most recent case and took off her glasses placing them in her jacket pocket. She looked up as she continued to walk toward the front desk on her way to her office. She took glances at the pink and red hearts taped on to every supervisor's doors. She stopped in front the short secretary's desk, Judy.

"Any messages?" she asked although she was expecting none.

"Yes. Your daughter called twice and you have a message from Sam Braun." Judy handed Catherine two slips of blue papers. Lindsey always called on Valentines Day to tell her mother that she loved her.

"_What would Sam want?"_ She thought. She looked up at her door to see a pink heart signed by swing and night shift. She gave it a half smile as she opened the door to her office. She walked a few feet to her desk. She was still getting over the size of her office compared to Grissom's.

She sat in her desk chair and reached for her black-framed glasses. She put them on and looked at the messages. She took off her glasses and glanced at her clock deciding not to call Lindsey who had already left for school. She crushed the message from Lindsey and threw it in the trash.

"_Should I call Sam?" _she thought, _"I wonder what he wants? To be apart of my life? Well **dad** it kinda too late for that."_ The ringing of her office phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Willows" she said as she answered the phone.

"Catherine it's Gil. I need you and your team. We have five female victims. I need you guys here ASAP. Just follow the police cars to the scene I'll meet you there."

"Sure. I'll get Nick and Warrick."

* * *

_**TBC..**_ This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! 


	2. Is He Afraid

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

* * *

Catherine stuck her head inside the doorway of the break room. She saw Nick, Greg and Warrick at the table in the break room table.

"Hey, guys we have a possible high profile case," Catherine said to the three men.

"What's the case?" Greg asked

"I'll tell you on the way," she said with a confused look on her face.

"What," Greg asked with humors fear on his face.

Catherine shifted her body so that her whole figure was between the doorframe.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the crime scene already, Greg?"

"Umm. Yeah," Greg said nervously. He had been nervous ever since he saw Catherine chew Sara for not documenting her attitude toward a victim. He had survived a fight with his wife.

Catherine and her team were joined back with Grissom's team weeks ago. But she didn't understand why Grissom still called Nick and Warrick her team.

"What's wrong with you," Catherine asked Greg as he quickly ran out of the room to get hi kit.

"Nothing," he muttered as he pasted her.

Nick and Warrick had smirks on their faces as they got up. Catherine gave the "you walk in on a joke that two people are cracking up about" smile. What's so funny?

" Remember how you chewed Sara about the case and her attitude a couple of weeks ago?" Warrick asked as Nick continued to walk off leaving the two face to face.

"Yea," she said in a now understanding voice. "He afraid?"

"Yea. You got Sara good," Warrick said as he started to walk beside Catherine. "What's up with you two lately? You've been very…" Warrick said trying to find an appropriate term, "…. not so friendly to each other. What's up?"

"Well a while back with the tar girls, Sara and I shared a few words. She was supposed to be fired by Griss. She was supposed to apologize but she never did." She looked at Warrick's disappointing face. " I know I shouldn't have yelled at her until you hear the things she said."

"How do women hold back on wanting to hit someone," Warrick asked wanting to know.

"It's a woman's strength. We also like to be near our opponents. Why? I have no clue," Catherine said.

"I'll get my kit Warrick said going into the locker room. Meet you at the car."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long making chapter 2. I promise Ch 3 will come sooner. **

**Authors Note: Tar girls, where the two women were found in tar, Cath and Sara got into argument. Nesting Dolls**


	3. Who's Your Supervisoor

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

* * *

"Where do you want us?" Catherine asked. Warrick and Nick stood behind her.

"Nick, Warrick pick a body," he said pointing to blondes, "Catherine I want you on the brunette over there.

Catherine looked at the brunette. She was young with girlish features but a woman's body. Her face seemed familiar to Catherine. Like she had seen her before.

Grissom looked up from the camera lens and looked a Catherine as if he were studying her. He sees the confusing look on her face.

"Something wrong Catherine?" he asked?

"No," she said with her eyes still glued to the girl. " I think we can get an I.D. off of her. I recognize the outfit from Acid Drop." She looked at the white shorts that looked like the shorts like underwear, sleeve less shirt that exposed little skin above her navel, her white disc earrings and her knee high boots.

Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Grissom finished processing the bodies while Greg finished up on crime scene.

"We need an I.D. to question anybody," Warrick said as they all watched the corner pickup the bodies one by one. A cell phone wringer went off. Everyone checked his or her phone. Warrick smiled as he saw Tina's name appear on the caller I.D.

He hit the pickup button and turned away. Catherine checked her watch. It had been Valentine's Day for three minutes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Catherine said to the people standing around her. Every one checked their watches.

"Do you think we can solve this case before seven o'clock?" Sara asked. Grissom and Catherine looked at her. It sounded as if she were tired of working. "I've got a date," she said. Catherine's eyes widened and Grissom just looked at her. "It's Valentine's Day. Hello."

Catherine looked to the ground and then looked up at Sara, "You can't put a time limit on a case unless the DA or the court assigns a time," Catherine said coldly.

"Don't get upset with me just because you don't have a date." Sara said as she looked at Catherine's reply then took a step closer to her. There was still distance between them. Warrick had just returned from his phone call.

Catherine's eyebrow creased downward. She looked at Sara and immediately stepped closer to her so that their chest were barley touching.

"You want to take another tone with me you can find your self in Ecklies office again with a complaint form your supervisor," Catherine said. But she said supervisor as if it brought pain to Sara every time she mentioned that she was Sara's supervisor now along with Grissom.

Grissom stepped in between them as Sara begin to open her mouth. His back faced Catherine. He looked at Sara. Anger stirred in his eyes. "Go back to the lab and report your self to Ecklie.

"You report me and keep her," Sara said pointing at Catherine and looking her straight in the eyes. She walked away angry with her kit in her hand.

Grissom turned to Catherine whose head was down to the ground. Anger was still in him. But he found no reason for it. Catherine had done nothing wrong. She picked up her kit and headed to her Denali. Gil looked behind him. The other CSIs stood watching.

"Get back to the lab," he ordered. "I'll get a ride from Catherine," he said and quickly walked after Catherine.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever. But due to a death in the family I had to leave home. As soon as I returned I planned on working on some chapters. Please R&R!**


	4. A Beauty Like You

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

* * *

Grissom opened the back door to put his kit on the floor of the car. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she was about to reverse.

"I'm getting a ride," he replied. She rolled her eyes as he climbed into the front seat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" Catherine said as she was looking in the rear view mirror to back out.

"Just answer the question," Gil said.

Catherine continued to back out. She didn't speak until she drove off.

"No," she replied calmly.

"Okay," Gil replied. He relaxed and looked out at the Christmas lights of Vegas.

* * *

Catherine clocked in and asked for messages receiving none. She saw more hearts on her door and a scratched out signature that looked like chicken scratch. _"Sara,"_ she thought. She walked in to the open door of her office. She noticed her name plaque on the door and desk had been changed from **'Catherine Willows'**with **'Swing Shift Supervisor'** under it to **'Catherine Willows'** with **'Night Shift Supervisor' **under it. Now Grissom would call it their team that his or he team.

She looked at her desk and saw heart shaped construction paper. She looked at the beautiful typed letters. The title was typed in some kind of French font and the rest in a cursive font.

The red letters glowed on the red paper. She noticed the painted rose on the side and the real life rose on the desk. She turned the heat over to find what looked liked the front of the letter.

She read:

_TO: A beauty named Catherine Willows_

_FROM: Her secrete Admirer_

_WARNING BEFORE YOU TURN THIS OVER AND READ_

_Sit of you are overwhelmed by romance. If you are not sit any way. You'll get so weak in the knees._

She traveled quickly around her desk to sit in the chair. She quickly turned the heat over

_A Beauty Like You _

_By This Beauty's Secrete Admirer _

_Believe me when I say,_

_I have never in my life seen a beauty like you,_

_With your red flowing hair and you gorgeous icy blue eyes._

_The perfect shape of you dancer body that makes all the_

_Men stare._

_I don't get jealous, because_

_I am one of those men. We look all the time_

_You just don't notice. I don't know about the other men_

_But I not only like your body, but your soul and_

_Intelligence._

_Not many beauties can pull_

_It off. Like I said before there is no beauty_

_Like you. And I mean it with all of my heat and_

_My eyes. There is no beauty_

_Like You._

Catherine looked at the poem. _"What am I suppose to do? Guess who wrote this?"_ The phone again interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up. "Hi Mom a voice said on the other end.

"Who is this," she asked playfully to her daughter Lindsey.

"Do other people call you Mom or do you have other children," her teenage daughter asked.

Catherine laughed. "What are you doing up late. Its 1:28am. You have school tomorrow."

"Is it okay to call your Mom and say Happy Valentine's Day and I love you?"

"Okay. Happy Valentine's Day and I love you too. So you got plans with Scott tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Were going to dinner at Hugo's Cellar."

"And where is Hugo's Cellar."

"In Las Vegas," Lindsey replied to cover up the specific place.

"Lindsey," Catherine said in a voice that Lindsey knew she had to tell her.

"Fremont Street," she replied a little scared of the response.

"Linds, You know I don't like you there."

"Mom that was practically a year ago," She said referring to her hitchhiking incident.

"Okay. Be home by 1:00am," she said.

"Okay Drama Queen," Lindsey jokingly replied before hanging up.

Catherine thought about Lindsey for a few minutes then to her poem. She didn't take her eyes off of it. She stared and studied it as she twiddled the rose with one of her hands. And her thoughts of the poem were interrupted by Nicks voice.

"What's that?" he asked with an open file in his hands.

"Nick, describe my eyes."

"Just do it, Nicky," she said after seeing the look in his face.

"Blue," He said.

"That's all. Just blue"

"Yea," he said looking at her.

"Any way on with the case," Catherine said quickly to change the subject.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 4. I'm tired so I'll probably do Chapter 5 tomorrow. Hope you like the story and poem. Please R&R**.

**Notes: Hugo's Cellar is rated #1 restaurant in Las Vegas. It is 'Downtown' which is Fremont Street. Go to for more information.**


	5. A Conversation Not Meant To Be Heard

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

" Okay, we IDed snow white," Nick said referring to one dead girl out of the five, " Kara Langley, 21, works at night club Acid Drop and no contact to her parents yet they line in L.A."

"Grissom wants us to question them as well as Sophia," Nick said finishing his speech.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. I have to go talk to Griss."

"Sure. You can drive. I'll be waiting by your truck," Nick said before he walked out of the office.

Catherine walked up to Grissoms door. She stopped when she saw Sara in his office. She decided to stop and listen in on the conversation after she had heard her name.

"Are you jealous of her?" she heard Grissoms ask.

"No. It's just that Catherine and I are rely different people. She's the pretty girl, while I'm the nerd. She walks in here with all the guys staring at her. One day were get along but the next its like were at war," Sara said without taking a breath.

Catherine heard a loud sigh as if Sara had wanted to get that off her chest.

"So am I jealous? Yes. It's not a thing that I want to admit to. I think I need to talk to my PEAP counselor or the building physiologist as soon as possible," Sara said as she got up to leave the office.

"Sara," Grissom called out. She stopped in the doorframe and looked out of the office so that he could not see her tears. "You are beautiful."

A light smile spread across her face. She took a step meeting Catherine's face. Sara quickly darted around her. Catherine looked at her as she quickly disappeared around the corner probably on her way to the bathroom.

Catherine walked in to Grissoms office who was looking off into space.

"Aren't you coming with us? There are five victims here."

"Catherine your only IDed one of them." Grissom looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

She replied yes deciding not to tell him about Chris.

She was soon out of the building meeting Nick with her black shades reflecting the sun from her gorgeous icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the big delay. I dealt with computer problems so there will be some more chapters after this one. The process of the poem and the final poem I will try to speed up on.**


	6. Seeing An Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

Catherine was behind Nick. She showed the officer her badge and nodded with a slight smile.

"Hey Sophia," Nick said as he walked up to her.

"We've I have already talked to some of the co-workers."

"You lucky night Nick. You can interview the ladies," Catherine said, "I want to talk to the owner."

"Not really lucky because one of these girls could be the killer," Sophia said.

Catherine and Sophia were walking to the club owner's office. They stopped by the bar that was near the office door. No one was there so they went ahead to the office door. Catherine knocked and opened the door.

"Yes," he said without looking up. Catherine's heartbeat rose, as she was about to speak knowing that he would recognize her voice.

He looked up and drooped his pen from his hand and a smile spread across his face.

"Catherine," he said ignoring Sophia who was standing beside her with a small surprised smile, "How have you been?"

Catherine took a deep breath, "This is Detective Curtis, Chris. One of your girls is dead. We have a warrant for her things and to speak with everyone who knows her."

"Were was she found," he asked admiring her doing her job.

"You know I can't give out that information, Mr. Bezige," Catherine said. She tried to sound professional not trying to get emotional.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Sophia said after they finished asking their questions.

Catherine and Sophia exited the office and went out front to check on Nick.

"Got statements from all of the people who knew her, there weren't many. Seems to me she knew her stuff but she kept thing to herself. She's been working here for about one almost two years now. A couple of people said she had a little thing going on with the boss," Nick said without stopping, "For about as long as she's been working here. But no connections to the other four girls."

"So "this thing with the boss" has been going on for over a year," Catherine asked. The question had both nothing and something to do with the case but then again Chris had nothing to do with the other girls. If the girl and Chris had something going on about a year ago then that was the girl Chris had been with when she had caught him.

"From people statements, yes," Nick said he looked at Sophia who was heading out the door.

"I'll get a warrant from the judge for Mr. Bezige." Sophia continued out the door.

"Lets go check on the rest of the case Nicky," Catherine said with a tired smile on her face.

Catherine opened the back door of her truck and out her kit on the floor. She shut the back door and opened the front door. On the seat was a lavender and plum colored square paper. A piece of silky lavender clothe tied to the top corner. It was hand written in a handwriting she did not recognize.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the note in it. I have to think about what it will say. I have a little writer's block. I hate when that happens!**


	7. A Note Gained, A Case Lost

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

_Dearest Beauty,_

_How was your interview with the owner of the club? I know that someone here was once special to you. I know it hurts because I loved someone once but I think your heart aches more that mine does or did._

_I know you think someone is stalking you but I am closer to you than you can imagine. I am not a threat to you; so don't think ahead of the evidence. You might be surprised about who I am._

_I promise by the end of the night, saying that it is only in the hour of 5:00 am, you will find out who I am. We both have a wile to go until this day is over._

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Valentine _

"What's," that Nick said looking at Catherine. Catherine was now sitting in the driver side of the car.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head no and placing the letter in her lap.

"Cath, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Catherine said looking in the rear view window to back out.

* * *

"I'm sorry Gil," Ecklie said standing in the hallways of the lab. Catherine, Nick and Sophia had just walked in to the lab.

"Conrad, you just can't take the team off this case. Its huge," Grissom said.

"No you can't do that, Ecklie," Catherine immediately said putting her self in the conversation, "Where is the case going to go to?"

"This is none of you concern Catherine," Ecklie said.

"I'm a supervisor if you for got. So where will the case go," Catherine said in response.

Ecklie looked at Grissom after looking at Catherine. "The case will go to Day Shift," he finally said.

"So what are we suppose to do for the rest of the shift?" Catherine asked. She really didn't want to be at work doing noting, but then again she needed the money.

"Take their cases," Ecklie said before walking off. "They will be coming around to get all of their evidence," he said after stopping and walking off again.

"So we just let him take our case," Nick said, " This is bs."

"Nick calm down," Grissom said, " I'll have new cases when days comes to get their evidence. Until then find something to do, weather its paper work or helping someone out. Nick, tell Sara and Warrick about this. Do not leave this building until your cases are given," Grissom said giving his instructions clearly.

"Yes sir," Nick said grabbing his phone. Sophia had already left not wanting to have part in the conversation at all.

* * *

**THE SECRETE ADMIER IS...YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!**

**I had to give the case away to make the story go by faster. Sorry! But it just kind of adds a little drama to the story.**


	8. Talking

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

Catherine walked into Grissoms office. A clear glass filled with soda sat on the desk. Grissom was holding a Forensic Scientist magazine.

"How could you take work home with you?" Catherine asked as she sat in the chair in front of Grissoms desk.

"I'm not taking work home with me, just what work is based on home with me, science."

"Whatever," Catherine said now changing the subject, "Gil what was the conversation between you and Sara earlier all about?"

Grissom looked from the magazine and at Catherine. "Why? I thought you heard it."

"I did I just wanna know what it was all about."

"It was about Sara's relationship with you and her life," Grissom said, "You should really ask her, but after work so no tension is bought up."

"Sure," Catherine said understandingly, "What are you doing tonight? We have off since day wants our case."

"Go home, and listen to the classics. You? Dates? Or spending the night with Lindsey?"

"Actually I'm not really sure, " Catherine said deciding not to tell him about her secrete admirer, " Lindsey has a date with Scott, the kid I told you about. She's going to a five starrestuarant until 1 in the morning."

"One in the morning, with a guy?" Grissom asked surprised and a little angry.

"Well yea, she's going with her friend but they didn't know where and its Valentines Day. Give her a break."

"Catherine, she's only 13."

"She's 14. And my kid."

"Cath I care about her too. I'm just worried," Grissom said in a soft voice.

" I know Gil," Catherine said in a whisper, "I gotta go check on the copier." Catherine got up and walked out the door.

Papers were still being copied. After they were done she saw the button for a fax flash. She waited for the address in the digital box to show up.

_Catherine Willows Crime Lab CSI Level 3_

She waited for the fax to print. A typed note was faxed to her.

_Hello you. Here are some clues to who I am: __Clue # 1: I care about you so much. __Clue #2: I work in this lab. __Clue #3: You will definitely be surprised at who I am._

_More clues are sure to come._

Catherine walked out of the copy room and thought about the three clues. More would defiantly help right now.

"_Who could this be? Its sweet but I would love to know."_ Catherine thought. _"Things to do; call Sam and talk to Sara. I think I'll call Sam first."_

Catherine walked into her office, sat down and picked up the phone. To hate him so much she sure did memorize his number. As the phone rang she sat all of the papers on the desk.

* * *

**The next chapter will include both conversations and another surprise! Please Review. **


	9. A Few Conversations

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

"Hello," a familiar voice said through the telephone.

"Hey, Sam," Catherine said trying to slightly smile, "I got a message, you called earlier."

On the other line Sam smiled, "Yes. I see you did."

Silence was hears on the phone.

"I know that since you asked for the money for the ransom, I asked you to treat me like your father. I just wanted to treat you like my daughter and tell you Happy Valentines Day, Muggs."

Catherine felt another part of her father; daughter issues with Sam go away. But she still couldn't shake off the part about him being a murder.

"Thanks Sam, Happy Valentines Day to you too."

"Good Bye, Muggs."

They both sat in silence after the good byes before Catherine hung up her phone.

"_Okay Catherine, not as painful as you thought," _she thought as she ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath, _"Just one more to go. Just hope it will go the same way."_

Sara walked into Catherine's office, "I got your page what's up."

"Sara, we uhh…. need to talk," Catherine started off, " I heard your conversation with Grissom earlier. I umm…know I should have been snooping in but what were you saying? You were jealous of me? There's nothing to be jealous about. I have a daughter who I see about 24 hours on a week. A father whom I don't trust and a nagging mother. Not to mention I let my sexuality cloud my judgment over men," Catherine's eyes were begging to water, no her hopes didn't come true, "I'm an ex-stripper, my ex-husband who left me is dead. I am miserable when it comes to dating men because something always happens. So what is it that you're exactly jealous about?" Tears were running out of her eyes. Catherine wanted an answer.

"_What the hell is it that I have that she wants?"_ Catherine asked herself.

"Catherine, you have a family. A beautiful daughter. Who cares if you see her an hour in a week we all know that you love Lindsey to death. You would kill for her," And now came the part that Sara would kill for, "You have a mother and a father, dammit. I don't have either and your walking around bitching all the time," Tears streamed down both women's face. Sara tried to catch her breath, "I would kill for parents who nag me or lie to me. And at least you had someone who loved you enough to ask you to marry you. You had a life to make money while I had a life to find parents," Sara yelled. Catherine cried harder.

"_I have it all, she's right. Why am I bitching? What a Valentine's Day."_

"So you do have it lucky," Sara said ending the conversation. They both wiped off tears and began to smile and laugh.

"What a Valentine's Day," Catherine yelled as if she were cheering.

"So Sara, who's your big date?"

"Hank, I'm giving him another chance. That's why I am," she stopped to correct herself, "was so eager to finish the case. I wasn't expecting his call but it will be nice."

"Well looks who's jealous now," Catherine said jokingly, "I don't have a date. You do, Warrick does, Nick does, God knows if Greg does, Gil don't think so and even Lindsey does."

"Wow. You should be jealous," Sara said getting up to leave the office.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Catherine said.

When Sara finally left Catherine pulled he wireless laptop form her lap top case in her bottom drawer. It was time to check her email.

* * *

**Next chapter, what's going on in her email? Is it more clues of just junk? Read more to find out! It maybe a couple of days before I update again because I have a busy, busy week. But you can definitely count on stories this weekend.**


	10. More Clues, Steps and a Ring!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: The ring in this story is auctually from QVC, To see the ring go to...**

**http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>**

Catherine typed in her password to check into her inbox. She had 14 unread messages. A couple forwards, some form Warrick, Nick and Greg.

As soon as she laid eyes on the anonymous email her heart rate rose. She began to feel excited and anxious to open it.

She clicked it and waited for it to open.

_Hey you._

_Here are some clues and some steps to me. Follow them and you will see._

_Clue #4-Everyday I love you more. __Clue #5-I look into your deep blue eyes everyday. __Clue #6-I can't resist it anymore, how much I want you._

_Those are my clues. Now here are my steps._

_Step 1- Reply a yes back if you want to see who I am. __Step 2- Look in you last drawer in the way back. __Step 3- Wear ring. __Step 4- Now wait until my next email._

The email was cut off with no further directions. Catherine read,_"Look in your drawer way in the back."_ Over and over again.

"_They are really close to me,"_ she thought.

Catherine opened her bottom drawer carefully. Two folders a book and her extra flashlight lay on the bottom of the drawer. She took the flashlight to look in the back. A small black box. She pulled the box from the back. She clicked her flashlight off and examined the box. She felt the sued covering. She felt her heart skip a beat as she opened the box.

She swore she had seen a ray from the diamond hit her face. She gasped wanting to cry. A princess cut diamond sat in the middle. Small diamonds danced around half of the band. The gold band was so shiny and perfect.

Catherine had see this ring before. _"Where have I seen this?" _she asked herself. _"QVC!"_ popped into her head.

Catherine opened a new window to the Internet and went to QVC page. She checked the jewelry. There it was so perfect, $111.72, Diamonique 1.45 ct tw Princess Cut Ring with Accents, 14K.

Now she really wanted to cry. She placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. She really wanted to know who this guy was and the only way was to meet him_." Another email shouldn't take that long to deliver. He might be watching me so he knows if I am wearing the ring or not," _she thought to herself.

"_Just another half a day would do it,"_ Catherine smiled to herself, _"Yea right, like I_ _could wait that long."

* * *

_

**Sorry about the big hold up. I have another project due for school and its due Friday so I really have to get it done. I have not forgotten about my story so it will continue.**

**I am working on a Christmas story but I won't update it yet. I promise it will be up before Christmas. **

**Luv u all! janisha**


	11. Tell It To A Few

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

Two hours had passed and Catherine had checked her email a dozen times. Nothing. _"Maybe I need to go talk to someone. Get out of this box,"_ she said referring to her

office.

Catherine decided to go to the Break Room. Sara sat on the couch reading a book, Hodges and Greg sat at one end of the table playing another board game and Grissom sat at the opposite end completing a crossword puzzle.

Sara looked up, "Hey Cath."

"Hey."

Grissom looked up at the two women. "Are you to sick? Not an insult came out of your mouth."

"Yes," Catherine said, "It's called talking. Were not the best of friend but were friends."

"Makes your job easier," Sara said without looking up from her book.

"What are you guys playing?" Catherine asked Hodges and Greg.

"Payday! I wish it were that day. See Hodges always try's to teach me a game I never played and I have always won," Greg explained to her.

"Good for you," Catherine said grabbing a Coke out of the small refrigerator. She walked over to Grissom and sat across from him, "And what are you doing?" she whispered, but everyone heard. Sara snickered over in the corner.

Grissom looked up at Catherine, "Sorry didn't want to interrupt you." She said now loud and clear.

"A crossword puzzle," he answered putting his attention all to the puzzle once again.

"Why did that thought not cross my mind?" she said playfully opening her soda.

"I am still pissed about Ecklie giving our case to his home team," Catherine said, "We could have done it," She took a swing at her soda. Sara looked up and saw the ray of the ring.

"Where did you get that from? You didn't have it on before," Sara asked.

"Have what?" Greg asked looking at Catherine.

"That rock. Check it out. Princess cut?" Sara said.

Catherine looked around at the people present in the room. _"Should I tell them?"_ she thought to herself.

"I got it from someone."

"Who," Hodges asked trying to get some part in the conversation.

"That's the problem I don't know. I got a poem and then I got letters and email. I think it's a secret admirer or something," Catherine spat out, "But don't tell anyone. I don't want to let him know that you guys know."

"Are you sure that it's not criminal or anything?" Grissom asked with his newspaper down.

"Yea. I checked. Nothing and they said it wasn't," she answered, "That reminds me I have to go check my email."

Catherine got up and went to her office.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up soon! **

**Should I make a sequel? I dunno. Please R&R.**

**Sorry if u think this chapter is lame!**


	12. Thinking

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

Catherine logged on to her MSN account.

_Are you curious;_ read on the subject. She clicked on it.

More clues… 

_Clue #7: I dream about you __Clue #8: We talk all the time __Clue #9: I'll change for you_

_More steps…_

_Step 5- Think about what you want me to be __Step 6- Think about whom you want me to be__ Step 7- Wait…_

_You ring is the perfect size. Who knows you better?_

This person was killing her every second. She wanted to know; no she had to know to know who he was.

"Okay, what I want you to be," Catherine thought staring at the wall, "A man. Not a boy like Chris, someone I could love like I loved Eddie, someone who won't treat me like Eddie or Chris, someone who I can trust, someone that can be real, someone who will tell me the truth, some one who is romantic, someone who is amazing when it comes to sex, someone like…. my secret admirer."

"_Who do I want you to be? Honestly I want you to be Warrick but I would never talk to him again if he cheated on Tina. So whom else? Just not a freak, but a human being with feelings."_

But who could this person be? She talked to him everyday, looked into his eyes and probably trusts him. _"He most likely works in this lab,"_ she thought. Catherine got a pad and a pen.

"Okay, lets think."

**Sorry about the delay on the updates. I was sick for the weekend and didn't get until Sunday to write chapters. So enjoy.

* * *

Please keep R&R.**


	13. The List

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.

* * *

**

Hodges, Greg, Nick, Ecklie, Warrick. Archie, Bobby, Doc, David…. Jim, cutie on days, Vega, Vartann, Ortega, Grissom.

She decided to check off her list.

"_Warrick, married."_ She scratched off his name

"_Greg has a girlfriend."_ She scratched off his name.

"_Vega, Vartann, Ortega, Bobby, and Archie; either don't see then everyday, married or taken."_ She scratched off their names.

"_Doc and David married."_ She scratched off their names.

There were four names left, Hodges, Nick, Ecklie and Grissom.

"_Eliminate to two Catherine, two,"_ she told herself, _"Hodges? He would have already asked."_ She scratched off Hodges name, _"Ecklie? Well he has flirted a little but I think he knows that I hate him. He probably wouldn't want to have co-worker relationships at work."_ She scratched off Ecklies name.

Two names were left on her list, Nick and Grissoms. All she had to do was find out what they were doing that night.

She tried to picture herself with Nick. He was hot. Muscular. Young. Then she pictured herself with Grissom. He was hot in a Grssom. He could deliver in many ways with his stare. He was in her age group. She wasn't sure if he was muscular.

But could either if them be this romantic? Especially Grissom. He certainly had the time to.

"_Men."_ She thought.

Catherine felt a little thirsty and remembered her Coke. She noticed that she had left in the Break Room. As she was about to get up and get Grissom came to her door.

"You forgot this," he had an open can of Coke in his hand, "Just bringing it by."

He sat it on her desk. He was about to leave.

"Grissom sit," Catherine said, "We haven't talked in while."

Grissom sat in the chair across from Catherine.

"So," Catherine said, "Meet a new girl? Gotta date? Found a new bug?"

"No. No and no. Nothing new. Shouldn't you be telling me about your date by now?"

"I don't have one Grissom."

"Really?"

"Really. Lindsey has a date, my mother, well I don't really know. But me, I am not going out this year."

"Lindsey has a date?" Grissom asked.

"Yea at some hotel with her boyfriend Scott. Oh yea it Hugo's Cellar that their going to. She should be home around 1:00 to tell me all about it."

"One? One in the morning?" Grissom asked.

"Yea its Valentines Day. Just because I cant have a good one doesn't me she shouldn't."

"Cath your going to let your 13 year old daughter stay out until 1:00 in the morning with a guy? Are you crazy?

"Fourteen year old daughter who happens to be mature and smart. Like me."

"She maybe mature and smart but what about this Scott kid? Will he pressure her to do stuff or go some place? Do you even know the kid?"

"So are you her mother or am I," Catherine asked getting angry. She saw that Grissom had already became angered, "Scott is trying to make an impression on her."

"Mrs. Willows, you have an message up at the front." A voice said from her door.

"Thank you Judy," Catherine said. Catherine got up and left without saying anything to Grissom.

* * *

**Sorry again for the delay. I hate school. It always takes me away from writing stories. But I will try harder to satisfy me viewers.**


	14. Invataion and A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there will be adult themes.

* * *

**

Catherine stopped at the front desk when she and saw a blue and white paper. On it was calligraphy-writing reading;

_You are invited to a dinner with me_

_When: 11:30pm_

_Where: The restaurant you have always dreamed of going for 20 years_

Catherine looked at Judy who was nervously filling out messages.

"Did you see who dropped this off?" Catherine asked

"No, it was just there after I delivered some messages."

"Oh. Thanks Judy."

"That's what I'm here for."

Catherine walked down the hall passing by Sara who she immediately stopped.

"Are you trying to get him to sleep with you?"

Sara wore a black V-neck dress. Her small bit of cleavage was partly exposed. The bottom of the dress was long. Sara also wore a beaded necklace, earring and bracelet set.

Sara blushed at Catherine's comment. "No first I'm late and now I am trying to impress him little. And the part about getting to sleep with him wouldn't be so bad." Sara said laughing.

"Well be careful." Catherine said laughing and walking away and laughing.

"Well its 7:30. I have about 5 hours." Catherine thought. She walked into her office and saw that Grissom had left. She put the invitation on her desk. 

"_Wonder what Nick is doing? Haven't talked to him in a long time." _She thought, _"Could he be planning this? Or is he with a girlfriend?"_

Catherine, bored, bent to go and look for him. She looked in the DNA and Trace labs, Break Room, and then in the locker room where Grissom was at his locker.

"Never seen you in here." She said.

Grissom turned around, "I never really use mine. I have an office."

Catherine walked to her locker, which was one locker away from his. She opened it. And stared inside. "Have you seen Nicky? I saw him once today."

"He left early. His sister is in town. He's taking her out for Valentine's Day."

"Well Grissom, I do have a date now."

"With…"

"I have no clue. You know my mystery guy. He's taking me out."

"Do you even know who he is? And could he be a she?

"That's why I'm going, to find out."

The both fell quite straitening their lockers. Grissom's was barley full. No pictures or mirrors were on the walls of his locker. Catherine's were full of pictures. Most of Lindsey and some of the team.

Catherine closed her locker and leaned on the one next to Grissom's and stared at him as if she was thinking about something.

"What?" Grissom said looking at Catherine as he closed his locker.

"Why don't you want Lindsey to go on that date? Because she might be a slut like me and sleep with him?"

"Cath, I didn't say that." Grissom said.

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "But you thought, it didn't you?"

"No Catherine, I would…"

Catherine cut him off. She was now full of anger and a mix of desire.

"…never call me a slut or a whore? Lindsey did. So now you can."

Grissom looked at Catherine. Had she been drinking or was she upset. The words that Catherine called her self these things made him upset.

"Catherine I never want to hear that from you again!" he yelled. But Catherine didn't flinch. She stood upright off the locker interested angrily at what he was saying.

"All you did was dance to support that lazy ass husband of yours and your beautiful daughter and I don't believe you when you say that Lindsey called you a slut and a whore."

"Say it Grissom, You're a slut and you sleep with every guy you meet or almost. Like Chris who was fucking a teenager or the one constructor, I for got his name but the sex was good, or your personal favorite, Adam Novak. There was no sex but there would have been. So say it. You Catherine Willows is a slut."

Grissom crashed his lips with hers. Catherine was shocked at first but then let her eyes roll back and she closed her eyes. Grissom pushed his anger into the kiss. Catherine pushed back deepening the kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth.

She pressed her body against his. Grissom's hands sat on Catherine's waist as hers pushed his head so his lips could get closer.

Grissom began to kiss her neck. Catherine held her head up to the ceiling with her eyes still closed. She pressed her kiss-swollen lips together. He continued to kiss her neck her chin and she got a glimpse of the ring on her finger. Her eyes closed again.

"Grissom…" she said as she gasped, "No…"

Grissom continued to kiss her not seeming to hear her. He was tangled in his own thought of her.

She slightly pushed him off. "I can't…we can't do this. I'm sorry."

Catherine walked out of the locker room striating her clothes.

Now she had a lot the think about.

I hope that this can be a make up for the delay! But Christmas Break is here in three days. Then I'm free until January then its bak to school. I luv my fans!

* * *

**Soon I will be ending this story and do a sequel! But don't hold your breath for it. It might take a while.**


	15. Giving Her Away On her Valentines Day

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there will be adult themes.

* * *

**

Catherine smiled as she held up the black dress she wore when Ecklie was having his promotion party. She remembered that Grissom had to leave for a crime scene and left her with a napkin.

She put the dress back into the closet and picked up a similar black dress the she had worn to one of her dates with Chris.

"_I'll wear this. I am so over Chris."_ She thought to herself.

Lindsey walked past her mom's room and then came back.

"Where are you going? Not on a date with an escort are you?" Lindsey asked in a dramatic panic.

"No, Linds," Catherine said laughing, "I have a date. Speaking of dates, your not wearing that are you?"

Lindsey looked at her out fit. A strapless pink dress that had a fluffy bottom.

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"It looks a little too, promy."

"Promy?" Lindsey asked looking at her mother confused.

"You look like you going to the prom." Catherine said turning around to her closet. She moved all of her clothes until she reached the back. "Here wear this. It's been in here forever. I had it before I was pregnant with you."

"You kept this for that long?" Lindsey grabbed the dress and looked at it in here hands.

"I thought I was going to get my smaller figure back."

"I think that you have succeeded on that one. Mom you are so thin. And I bet that you could still fit this."

Lindsey walked out the room but stopped her the door.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"You are welcome Linds."

Lindsey smiled at her mother and went to continue to get dressed, Catherine looked at the clock that sat on her dresser.

"_9:32, about 4 hours to go."_ Catherine mumbled to herself.

Catherine placed her dress on her bed to return to it later. She was in Lindsey's room who was applying eye make up. She had always loved her mother's smoky black eyes that she had created with eye shadow and eyeliner. Lindsey had changed into her dress but had not taken the curlers out of her blonde hair.

Lindsey finished her make up surprised that her mother was still standing in the same spot at the door. Lindsey slipped on her shoes and turned to her mother.

"Besides the hair, how do I look?"

Catherine stared at the sight of her daughter. The strapless dress had fit perfectly, hugging Lindsey's bosom and revealing her small and long waist. The dress stopped loosely above her knees. Lindsey's make up was just right. She used very little foundation and her lips were glossed nicely with lip-gloss.

"You look amazing sweetheart. I just want you to be careful but have a good time." Catherine said. She was maybe a tad bit jealous of Lindsey's good looks but she also got them from her.

Catherine decided to wait for Scott to show up so that she could give her daughter to her Valentines date, something that she wish that a father or maybe a mother could have done for her.

Catherine stood by the door until the doorbell rang 5 minutes later. Catharine opened the door to Scott who was in a tux and held roses in his hand. Both Catherine and Lindsey loved roses.

"Hello Mrs. Willows, I'm here to escort Lindsey to a date." Scott said like a gentleman. Scott had a deep voice that made him seem older.

Catherine laughed at Scott's greeting. "She'll be down in a minute." Catherine went upstairs to fetch for Lindsey. Lindsey came downstairs looking like a grown woman. She had a little of Eddie in here and a little of Catherine in her.

"Wow Linds you look…amazing" Scott managed to say, "I bought you these, roses."

"My favorite. My mom will put them in a vase." Lindsey said looking at her mother and handing her the roses. Lindsey mouthed a thank you.

Lindsey and Scott left. Catherine sat with the roses still in her hands. She smelled them and only could imagine what her date would be like. Then the only man she saw there was Gil Grissom.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! The next one may reveal the mystery man! (hint-hint)**


	16. Getting Ready and Metting a Date

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there will be adult themes.

* * *

**

It was almost that time for Catherine. She looked in the mirror for her last touch ups. Her dress expelled her cleavage in a V shape. The back pulled up to the back of her neck tied. The rest of the loose dress hung on her back. The dress hugged her small midsection and her round behind. It became loser at the bottom stopping at her shins. Her shoes sparkled with diamond laying on the black trim. The diamonds glided down her foot.

Her make up was similar to Lindsey's but more grown up. She had put her hair in curls, mostly at the bottom, making it look longer. A butterfly hairclip looked as if it had been gently laid in her hair.

"_How does he know about Picasso's? That has been my goal restaurant to go to for ever!"_ she thought as she put on two diamond drop earrings_. "Eddie couldn't take me and_ _the rest weren't sweet enough."_ She said now placing a matching necklace on her neck.

She took a deep breath, as she looked herself up in the mirror, _"Damn I look so hot!"_ she thought to herself.

She couldn't help but put a smile on her face. She grabbed her keys and headed to Picasso.

* * *

"Grissom, I'm leaving half an hour early tonight. For my date."

Grissom looked up. He stared at Catherine with his mouth open. He was taking all of her beauty in.

"Eat with your mouth closed," Catherine whispered to Grissom.

Grissom blinked and closed his mouth pushing his eyebrows downward. "Yea…ummm…okay. Yea. See you next shift."

"Bye Griss," Catherine said smiling. As she walked down the hallway men and women were getting a piece of her.

* * *

Catherine scanned the parking lot for familiar cars. None were found. She entered the restaurant. Her eyes started at the 20th century design on the walls and in paintings. She got a glimpse of the small romantic tables. A rose sat on each table. She got a nice whiff of the Mediterranean cosine that filled the small restaurant.

"Mam, mam." Catherine forced her eyes to look at the waiter who was addressing her. "Name please?"

"Uhhh…. Willows." Catherine guessed not knowing what name she was under. Luckily she had gotten it right.

"This way." The waiter picked up a menu and led Catherine to a table that faced the wall. There she saw a head of a man not being able to make out the color of his hair.

"Umm…Miss?" Catherine said to the waiter.

"You can call me Cindy."

"Ok. Is that my table over there?" Catherine asked pointing to the table with a lonely man.

"Yes."

"I can get my self there. Thank You." Catherine said as the waitress walked away. She had to face him on her own. She looked at the ring that she had placed back on her finger on her way here.

She took a deep breath. _"You can do this Cath she told herself."_

Catherine walked closer to the man standing a couple of feet away.

"Are you waiting for me?" she asked.

The mystery man turned around and Catherine's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**I thought that this would be a great place to stop and leave you hanging. LOL! Sorry but you have to admit it was brilliant! I will get to what Lindsey is doing. I don't know if before or after I reveal the mystery man though. Who will it be? Keep R&R! It was like 3 pages when I typed this chapter so im pretty tired!**


	17. Hugo's Cellar

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

Lindsey laughed at Scott's joke and took another spoonful her soup.

"That's really funny, Slam."

"I try my best!" Slam otherwise know as Scott said, " And Lindsey would you please stop calling me Slam?"

"I think that your poetry is good. I am going to call you slam." Lindsey said sternly. "That is my nick name for you." Lindsey gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

"How did you get reservation here anyways?" She said returning to her soup.

"My mom is the manager here. She is the one who actually did it all."

"I'll have to thank her when I meet her." Lindsey said dazzling her smile once again.

"How's the soup, Linds?"

"Great and the chicken?"

"Great. You sure you don't want any?"

"Yea, I'm sure." Lindsey said setting her empty bowl to the side. She picked up her bowlof salad that sat on the side.

"I'll be taking this, Mam." An male waiter said picking up the bowl.

"Thank you." Lindsey said.

"Hey Ray, can I have more coke please?" Scott said holding his empty glass up to the waiter that had taken Lindsey's dishes.

"Sure thing Scott."

"Thank you."

The waiter bought Scott another drink. And had taken Lindsey's half eaten bowl of salad. Scott looked at Lindsey.

"Linds, we have been together for three moths." Scott said. Lindsey just kept that dazzling smile that she had worn that whole night.

"That's the longest I have ever been with any girl. I really like you. A lot. And I just wanted to give you this." He said handing her a box.

"Scott it's only been three moths and this date is really enough."

"Linds I'm not trying to make our relationship serious or anything," he said assuring her, "I really want you to have this."

"Ok." Lindsey said blushing a little. She grabbed the box and opened it.

"Oh…my…god! Scott this is beautiful." She looked up at a smiling Scott. "How much was this?"

"Not as much as you're worth." He said, "Let me..." he said gesturing to help her put it on.

He put the necklace around her neck. She ran her fingers over the diamond-crusted heart. It sparkled in the light of the restaurant.

"Matches perfectly" he said.

She turned to him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. A rather extreme kiss for a fourteen year old!

"Thank you." Her expression softened. "I didn't get you anything."

"That kiss was more than enough!"

She smiled once again. "Lets get some dessert. Ice cream. One bowl two spoons?"

"Vanilla." Scott said.

"Sound good!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. My computer was acting crazy. Hope this helps! Sorry if this was short they always seem that way when you update them**.

**This was Lindsey's date if that confused you any. I know its torture**.


	18. Surprise: Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

Lindsey took another spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

"Don't get any ice cream on your dress. We aren't quite done with the night."

Lindsey looked at Scott, "Slam, Hugo's Cellar, an expensive necklace? What else is there?"

"Well, we are going to any pace of your choice, but before that we are going to meet my parents at my house. It was apart of my mother's deal to let me have this table."

"Cool. I already know where I want to go." Scott looked at her as if asking, "Belagio Fountains. I love them. My dad took me there once. I wanted to go back ever since."

"The Belagio Fountains then." Scott sat put his spoon on the table. "I am finished, you?"

"Uhhh…yes."

"I'll call my mother to have a driver here to pick us up."

"Ok. I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be here." Scott said getting his phone.

Lindsey looked in the mirror. Was she ready for this? Meeting her rich boyfriends parents? Ok, maybe he wasn't rich comparing him to other family members of hers but she knew that he had spent a fortune on the necklace.

She looked up at the clock that was on the wall. She had been in the bathroom for ten minutes. She quickly fixed her make up and left the restroom.

She returned to Scott standing by the door. She quickly went over.

"Freshening up is all." She said smiling. He gestured his arm for her to hook arms with him, and she did.

* * *

They pulled up to the house. It was the second largest house that Lindsey had ever seen, her grandfathers was the first. She smiled as she followed behind Scott out of her car. She held onto his hand as the door was closed

"Thanks Dave. I'll be sure to give in a good word with my mom." Scott said to the driver.

Dave nodded and headed back to the car.

"Your not planning to purpose to me are you?" Lindsey asked nervously.

Scott stopped at the doorstep. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Meeting your parents on the day of our first big date? That's a little extreme, don't ya think?"

"No, my mother really wants to meet you. She wants to know who the wonderful girl that is making me fail math is?"

Lindsey smiled as Scott place a small kiss on her cheek, "They'll love you." He whispered into her ear.

Lindsey nodded. Scott opened his front door and Lindsey took a deep breath ready to meet the parents.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I will try to make them longer. This is still Lindsey and her date. I will return to Catherine's date in soon. Keep R&R! I hate when they come out short!**

**I for got say that I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and a fun and great start on the New Year! **

**2006**


	19. Reveled

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

Catherine took a deep breath, as she looked her admirer in the eyes. They were indeed beautiful.

"Is this your table?" she asked.

"Yes it is." The handsome man said looking up at her. Catherine starred at him as if her was something out of the movies.

"You see," the man, said, "I have this date with a beautiful woman. I know who she is but I don't think that she knows exactly who I am. She's suppose to be here," he looked at his watch, "now. 11:30 on the dot."

The man got up with Catherine still staring. "Have a seat he said pulling out the chair for her. He pushed the chair back in once she sat.

She starred at him as he sat back into his chair. She couldn't help but stare and lust over everything. The poems, notes, emails.

"_This is unbelievable,"_ she thought to herself.

"So you're him…my secret admirer…………..Gil Grissom."

"Is that your final answer?" he asked smiling, "Yes it's me Cath. I really meant what I said in what all I sent to you. I do think that you are beautiful and if this is love that I feel then I love you Catherine."

"_Shit"_ she thought in her head, _"That was deep."_

"Gil….I…don't really know what to say." Catherine said slowly.

Grissom had really wanted her to say okay and that she loved him too, but he knew that it would take some time to get her to admit.

"Let's just have a good night. At 12 we go anywhere that you want to go, okay?" he said softly. His hand reached to hers. He slowly traced small circles with his thumbs on the back of her palms.

She loved his touch. Maybe she was in love with him too. She didn't want to say it if she wasn't sure. She gave a small smile and nodded. A small rush of sadness came over her when he went to the menu.

"Order anything that you like. As much as you want." Grissom said looking into the menu.

After they had ordered and eaten they had ten minutes in the restaurant left. Catherine had loosened up a little. She had stopped staring. But the almost fainting when he touched her part hadn't gone anywhere.

"Have you decided where you want to go yet?" Grissom asked.

"Yea. I think so." Grissom cocked his eyebrow asking her where, "Belagio Fountains. I love them."

"Belagio Fountains we go," Gissom lifted his glass of wine and they tipped making a small chime sound. They both took a sip and sat the cups down.

"We have 10 minutes, want any dessert?" Grissom asked.

"A piece of cheesecake would be nice."

"Okay," Grissom called over the waitress, "Can we have two pieces of Cheesecake please?"

"One." Catherine said smiling.

"One," Grissom said looking at Catherine instead of the waitress.

Grissom got up and moved his chair to where it was beside Catherine's.

"I like this site." He said. They both gave a full gaze of the restaurant from the back.

"I know it's beautiful," Catherine said taking another sip of her wine.

"Like you." Grissom said looking into her eyes.

* * *

**There now you know who he is! But now the rest of the date! I will continue soon! I love all of my fans! PS: Hope that you liked this chapter. Keep R&R!**


	20. His Parents

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may beadult themes.

* * *

**

Lindsey sat across from her boyfriend's parents. Scott's mother, Joann, looked at Lindsey. "Scott, I have to admit, you choose a good one."

"Were only 14 Mom." Scott said blushing. Lindsey gave him a small smile and a glance making him blush even more.

Lindsey turned back to the brunette woman. She looked into her green eyes, looking to see if there was any lie or challenge in her. There was none, which meant this lady really liked her.

"Well, you both are almost 15. At least Scotty is. When will you turn 15 Lindsey." Joann asked.

Lindsey glanced at Scott's father, Henry, as he took another sip of his rum and coke. "I'll be 15 in October."

"Good perfect aging for the both of you. Not too young not too old." Joann said.

"Son I would have to agree with your mother, this is a nice young lady, beautiful and she looks smart." Henry said.

"Well dad she is smart. Smarter than me anyways." He got a small laugh from Lindsey.

"I would have to agree." Lindsey said jokingly.

Scott looked at his watch. "We better get going. Linds decided to go to the Belagio Fountains. We have to be there before midnight."

"Well it was nice meeting you Lindsey." Joann said giving her a hug. "I can't wait to talk to you soon and to meet your mother."

"Ok. Thank you for having me Mrs. Carter" Lindsey said.

"Please its, Joann and Henry."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye."

"That was nice." Lindsey said walking down the long drive way.

"Yeah. My mother really liked you." Scott said.

"You think so. She wants to meet my mom." Lindsey laughed. "I'm not all that sure your mother would agree on us dating then."

"Oh, of course she will. Your one hundred percent like your mother but you are Lindsey Willows not Catherine Willows." Scott wrapped an arm around Lindsey's waist and turned her to face him. "Its you that I'm dating, not your mother even though the age difference is the only problem." Scott said trying hart not to say that Catherine was hot.

Lindsey slapped him on the arm smiling. "You think my mom is hot?"

"Let's go." Scott said changing the subject.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. My father returned from Iraq, as a surprise, for 2 weeks so all my attention has been to him. He is leaving soon so I will be back with chapters and new stories. Enjoy!**


	21. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

The waiter came 3 minutes later with a slice of cheesecake.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Well I don't have good looks for nothing." Catherine said jokingly.

"Well you do help yourself to faster service." Grissom said looking her up and down.

Catherine laughed and picked up a fork. "Cake?" she asked seductively. Catherine feed Grissom his small slice of cake. They both smiled. The heat from each other was starting to rub off.

"Why, thank you." Grissom said. "Would you like a any?" he said smiling and grabbing another fork.

"Yea, I guess." Catherine said with a light tease.

Grissom looked at his watch nothing the time. "Five minutes till. Right on time."

Catherine quickly gathered her things. They left the restaurant in record time, one and a half minutes.

Three minutes later they had arrived at the fountains. They walked around the fountain before Grissom stopped Catherine and positioned her in a spot.

"Right…here." He mumbled aloud.

"Why here?" Catherien asked looking at him.

"For this." Grissom pulled his hands into hers. "Its true that I love you. And I don't know how you feel. I'll give you time, all the time in the world to figure it out for yourself." He paused and looked into deeper into her eyes. "Happy Valentines Day Catherine Willows."

He leaned his face closer. Their lips touched. They fit together so perfectly like a movie kiss. Catherine kissed him back. The both pulled away for air. "I do think that I need time to think so, thanks. Happy Valentines Day to you to Gil Grissom."

Catherine smiled going in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. ALP is coming to an end very soon. There may be a sequel depending on the reviews and the time that I have to write another story. I will be publishing new stories and the flow will be much better.**


	22. Belagio Fountians

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

Both the couples showed up to the Belagio Fountains. They were all tangled up in their dates, they didn't notice each other on either side of the fountain.

Catherine & Grissom

"I remember Eddie took me here for one of our dates." Catherine smiled and looked to the ground. "When anniversaries and love meant something to him anyways." She looked to see Grissom watching her, listening to her.

"Thanks." She said looking into his eyes.

"Well it was my pleasure." Grissom responded.

"Not just for tonight, but looking into my eyes and not at my ass or down my dress."

"Well, I can't exactly say I didn't look." Grissom said wrapping his arm around Catherine's waist.

"Because, you are an exception."

"May I kiss you now?"

"Gil, you don't have to ask."

With that, Grissom slowly leaned to kiss Catherine. It was a gentle but passionate kiss. Sending them both above the stars that lingered above them.

Lindsey & Scott

"It just the same as last time, beautiful." Lindsey said looking at the water that fell. She also had Scott's hand in a light grip. He could feel her excitement and interest in the fountains.

"You would never imagine that a place out here could be this amazing." Scott said also looking at the fountains.

Lindsey turned to face Scott. "This is the best Valentines Day ever and I love the necklace. No one besides my dad has ever given me anything this great."

"No one has ever given me, besides your mom and dad anything as great as you. You make me fail my classes because all I think about is you and you make me get hit in the head by a ball in gym when you cheer. I like you so much. And one day I really hope that it is love."

"I'm so in like with you to." Lindsey leaned in to give Scott a kiss. The one her mother would kill her for doing. Good thing she wasn't here to see.

Catherine and Grissom

They both pulled apart from each other. They pressed they're foreheads together in silence. Just enjoying each other's presents. They both knew there was going to be a relationship present in the future. Plus they had to return to work and neither of them heavily thought about it. What was to happen was surely not on their minds.

* * *

**Here is another chapter. I have this feeling that it will come out short but it is longer when I typed it. I combined the two dates because everyone wants to read about Cath and Gils date. Well Enjoy! Please R&R!**


	23. Taunting

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

The ringing of her phone that was on the side of her bed woke Catherine up.

"Willows." She said in a sleepy, hazy voice.

"Sorry to wake you on a lovely day, but we have a 419." Brass said on the other end.

"Ok. I'll be there in a few." She hung up the phone and went to turn on the shower. Walking back she saw the ring that she had received the previous night in her dresser. She picked it up and ran her finger over the diamond and smiled at her memories of her date.

She quickly snapped out of it and got ready for work. She quickly got out of the shower and got ready. She looked at the ring and slipped in on her right ring finger before rushing herself out the door.

She jotted down a note for Lindsey and left her home.

Crime Scene

"Leslie Tyler. Nineteen. Found two hours ago."

"Thanks Brass. Hey Gil. How was your night?" Catherine asked teasing.

"As good as gold." He said looking up from his camera then going back to snapping shots.

"I've got foot prints in mud." Catherine said scamming the ground with her flashlight.

"Wanna take a walk?" Grissom asked. He was already snapping shots and following the prints while Catherine was holding the flashlight.

"I say size 10 give or take. Male." Catherine said

"He walked a straight path back and forth."

"You think the path will end?"

"If it hits grass yea." Grissom said gathering his stuff.

"I'll get a print of the shoes and meet ya back at the lab." Catherine said opening her case.

"I'll get Sara or Warrick out here." Grissom said walking off.

Grissom had a smile on his face from noticing the ring on Catherine's finger.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was short…. I have Readers Block. (Have for sometime.)**

**Happy Belated Valentines Day!**


	24. Distractions

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.

* * *

**

6 hours later

"Okay. That guy wasn't very smart."

"Yeah. Took us less than 7 hours that the guy did this." Catherine said following Grissom into his office and closing the door. "Why did it take us so long?"

"Grissom turned around suddenly, Catherine bumping into his chest.

"I was distracted." Grissom said slipping his arms around Catherine's waist.

Catherine smiled and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh really" she said sarcastically "By what?"

"Those luscious lips." He ran his finger over his lips, "Soft skin." He kissed each of her hands. "Perfect ass." He slid his hands over her ass. "Curvy body." He ran his hands along her waist and hips feeling out her curves. "Your beauty." He gave her a soft long kiss on the lips.

Catherine smiled and looked at him. "Your quite the poet, huh?" she gave a smirk.

"Ya know. Your ass….." Catherine ran her hands over his ass and grabbed a handful in both hands. "isn't all that bad either. And these lips.." she ran her tongue over his lips gracefully. travel my curves anytime." She slowly relaxed her grip on his ass until she released it. She leant up and kissed Grissom. It was a hot passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth massaging hers. Catherine sent out a moan and pushed back.

After they had finally broken up they both looked in each other's eyes. "Sorry to break us up.." Catherine whispered. "…I have paperwork to do…and so do you." Catherine kissed him once more. "See you later then."

Catherine walked to the door. "Breakfast?" Grissom said before opened it.

"You got." She opened the door and walked out. She stuck her head in the crack and stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last. Sorry to say. Hope that you like this short lil chapter. TaTa for now!**


	25. Memories, Titles and A Promise

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of CSI but I do own the names that are not familiar and the poem(s) later in the story.**

**Spoilers: Some for Season 6 in future or present chapters.**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Catherine gets a poem from an anonymous person.**

**Note: Kissing Theme. This is your warning! In future chapter there may be adult themes.**

**Special Thanks to Fans! **

**DrusillaBraun, Secret-Spirit, D.M.A.S, horeslover123, gloosmoos, coolcatz, GeorgeEadsLover, belginbabe2974, countrymusicncsigirl, pipertzlengred, Uhm.What**

**These reviews REALLY helped me to continue and work my best…Glad that you all enjoyed…no for the final chapter!

* * *

**

Lunch

Catherine walked alongside Grissom down the sidewalk. The restaurant was only a short walking distance away. But they both wanted to last longer.

The wind blew lightly making Catherine's hair fly with the wind. Grissom wanted so desperately to send his fingers running through it. The red was so radiant, so inviting.

They continued to walk another minute or so in silence. Enjoying the sounds of Vegas. They entered the restaurant taking a booth in the back facing the window. They wanted to sit next to each other.

"Class of orange juice for my self and the lady," Grissom said ordering drinks for both him and Catherine.

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks." She whispered into his ear. Grissom nodded his head in return to say your welcome.

After they had gotten their drinks and food conversation really started. They talked about everything especially the past, where they had spent more time together.

"Remember the time when you got really sick on the boat ride. And we were only going across a body of water." Catherine began to laugh hard. "And…and they had to give you oxygen because you were…oh my god…my stomach hurts." Catherine clutched her stomach and dropped her fork. Grissom sat with a smile on his face as he watched Catherine laugh her ass off. "You were freakin out!" Catherine took a deep breath as she stopped laughing.

"Gosh. Haven't laugh like that in years." Catherine said picking up her fork again.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha. I'm laughin my ass off." Grissom said sarcastically as he took a bite of his amulet.

"Good times." Catherine said. "But what about the present day?"

Grissom put down his fork, looking at Catherine.

"You mean us?"

"Yea. I know that you love me. You know that I am thinking about loving you. But I do have strong feelings for you. Or I would have never let you kiss me."

"I don't know. Do you want us to have a title?"

"I don't know." Catherine said shrugging. "Boyfriend and Girlfriend was something I though most people call it."

"Then its settled. I'm the luckiest man in the universe. Catherine Willows is my girlfriend."

"Yea you are." Catherine gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What about the team?"

"What about them" Grissom asked.

"Are we going to tell them anything?"

"If they find out, I'm not worried but its personal so were not forced to tell them."

"So just let them ponder there little minds until they get the courage to ask or something?"

"You got it Mrs." Grissom said.

"I can handle that." Catherine said before she gave Grissom another quick kiss.

"And Gil, you don't have a problem about…me not knowing about love do you?"

"Catherine." Grissom put his had on her cheek. I meant what I said. I will wait way beyond forever. That's how much I love you." He pulled his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "I am just so lucky to have you." He whispered before giving her another kiss.

THE END!

* * *

**Last chapter to A Lovely Poem a.k.a ALP! Hope that you all enjoy! Keep me on your authors list…I'll be making new stories soon…**


End file.
